Parties for the Dead
by AutopsyAGoldfish
Summary: Y'know parties for the dead have always been pretty lively    They always have been, beasties of the night come too y'know. they loved dem parties  yaoi some in there  GrimmIchi, hehe , better Title anyone? review are welcome


_**The 13 courts and espada/arrancars are together.**_

_**Y'know parties for the dead have always been pretty lively. **_

"I'm dead?" the lean, tall redhead asked skeptically. All of the beasties and dead stopped laughing and looked him, 'You don't know your dead?' look.

"Most people are dead here, kid…" the creepy fox guy told the carrot top boy.

"I'm not dead."

"Hehe, sorry ta rain on yer parade, but, yer dead. You're at a party of dead. Hehe, ya know are dead cause half of these people here are known as monsters in the world of the living." He laughed. "Ya see that guy over there wit' the blue hair? See he's a were-panther. The guy next to him with the wicked under bite an' a white blaze from front of his forehead to base of his head to come out a ponytail an' the four claw scars going across his face that's a slobberin' mess? Shut it Daikin, the growling doesn't help your cause of acting civilized. He's a werewolf."

"We ain't all monsters 'ere." Said person Daikin growled at the fox. "Some of us 'ave pups on da way, ya petite baiseur*." Growled slamming his drink down while standing. His necklace with a skull head on it with dark sapphires in the eyes and mouth swung a little from getting up*. "Starkk, Lilynette, ain't one. Dey dose ghost riders. Starrk known as Los Lobos in yer living world, and well, Lillynette is just his riding buddy who keeps him awake." He smirked.

"Dai-pup, don' need ta get riled up." Blue hair man sighed.

"'E don' 'ave da right ta call us monsters since 'e's one 'imself." He growled.

"Kuma wouldn't like that ya got in a fight, again."

"You're going to start a fight. If ya don't stop Daikin." The silver haired man/fox sighed.

"'Ey, Carrot top," the wolf called out, "'Ave ya ever met a were-panther?"

"The name's Ichigo, bastard." He grumbled.

"Yer name's means 'strawberry'?" he started to bark out some laughing.

"S-shut it." The berry boy blushed/scowled.

"Haha, dat's great!" he roared.

"Like I was sayin before, the blunderin wolf interrupted me. Most of the were-animals 'ere walk in the living world easily. Daikin, he can easily do that. He's been doin that fer years. When in yer world, he takes on a badass look. He wears weddin ring out there so no girls come up ta him ask fer somethin."

"Like I would give dem it." He grumbled. "Kuma would 'ave my pelt for a blanket for da pups when dey come if dat happened. Da pups be askin, 'Why does da blankie look like so and so?' I don' need dat."

"Yer jus fraid of her." Blue hair man joked.

"She ain't jokin when she warned me." He told him. "She threaten ta castrate me, if dat happened." He crossed his arms across his chest and sank in his chair. The blue hair man just roared with laughter. "Wait till ya 'ave a mate an' see if dey like it when ya joke bout doin stuff ta others."

"The blue hair cat? He has the overly aggressive, yes you are overly aggressive Grimmjow," he sighed at him who growled at him, "destructive, vulgar cat he is."

"So I don't become anything like them?" Carro- I mean-Ichigo, asked fox man.

"Well that depends if ya, have some people before became some sword wielding dead, then you can be like them." He told him in his creepy face (rape) smile.

"I don't know if I do…"

"Well fer now go sit wit' Grimmjow and Daikin. I'm bettin soon that Daikin would get pulled cause of his mate goin into labor wit' their pups. She's pretty close. Most of the women are out by 'er ta keep 'er company. An' so they can send their little messenger ta go get him."

"People here still get pregnant?"

"Oh yeah, like that world of the living of yers. Then how would we expand and scare the hell out of the living on Halloween? That's the day most Dad's go an' teach their kids how to scare them or to act were-ish." He shrugged with a wave of his hand.

"Some males get pregnant too. It depends if ya have some family back then had been a hermaphrodite or ya can jus go see Mayuri…he can change ya probably or Szayel he can change you but has more weird side effects…"

"Should I be worried?"

"Yep."

"Fine, I'm goin to go sit with them." Berry boy/Ichigo sighed heading to the table with the were-panther and wolf are at.

"So, Berry, where ya from any ways in da livin world?" the wolf with the thick accent leaned back in his chair letting his tail slip out from his human appearance while crossing his buff arms across his chest smirking.

"Karakura."

"Haha, I go dere an' scare dose kids pants off of dem!" Daikin barked out laughing.

"You scare the kids there." Ichigo scowled at him.

"Yepper, dem pee demselves funnier dan Grimm-kitty chasin a…ahaha, sorry dis is priceless!...a laser and humpin some catnip filled pillowcase…!" he howled holding his stomach.

"Shud it ya slobberin mutt!" Grimmjow growled jumpin over the table and wrestling him to the ground. Testosterone filled men.

"Ya should be use ta it by now, ya tomcat!" he snarled back snapping at the hand that was in reach of his mouth. Grimmjow jumped off of him and snarled ready to defend himself when needed to.

The whole room with bated breath watch the panther and wolf man have a stand off. Daikin rolled his neck and shivered as hair sprouted from his skin and a muzzle started to elongate his under bite and scars still was there even as wolf. He appeared with a malicious smile and glint in his ice blue eye, which held great contrast against his pure black fur. His eyes and a white blaze going from his forehead down his neck to the base of his neck stood out the most. He became seven footer even standing on his back legs that are shaped like a normal wolf legs are*. He looked stronger now, than in human form. A dark blue and ice blue with hints of black energy surrounded him as a wolf*. He threw his head back and howled loud and proud.

"Ya scared, ya overgrown cat?" he growled smirking at Grimmjow.

"Never, ya mangy mutt."

He snarled at Daikin and sky blue hair started coming out except on his paws they were black. A bone piece materialized on the right side of his face on his cheek. He stood back on his hind legs and looks like he made for speed the most part of his form then. Daikin was made for brute strength and defense. The Daikin's under bite looks like it can shred someone's throat and mangle his or her body. Grimmjow is made to run fast and strike fast and back up and go in for another hit.

"Bring it, ya petite baiseur." He growled readying for Grimmjow to make the first move. Grimmjow roared and launched himself at Daikin who was ready for the Blue Hair cat with red energy surrounding him.

"Ya know damn well, I will!" He roared trying to dodge an incoming grab from Daikin.

Daikin reached out in time to grab his tail and pulled him back to be pinned between his arms and chest. He could easily hold him there. Daikin howled when Grimmjow bit his arm but he still didn't let go.

"Let go! Fight fair!"

"Ya started it! No rules ya stated before we started…" he gritted out still holding Grimmjow in his arms.

A shot rang out trying to stop the fighting. The figure stood in the doorway with a long furry trench coat with its arm raised. Another smaller, a way smaller, figure stood next to it. The fighting was still occurring since they were well use to the shot.

Grimmjow finally made his way out of Daikin's arms and got a few good scratches and kicks before jumping back and out of the way. A giant, and I do mean giant, man lanky as hell with another guy with spikey hair and bells were hanging on there…? Tackle Daikin to the ground and held him down before he could attack anyone else.

"Daikin, stop it! Damn it, calm down!" the giant of a man growled out to the struggling furball pinned down by him.

He suddenly stopped when something surged in the air. He was panting lightly. He barely broke a sweat by fighting Grimmjow!

"Dat…cant be time yet!" he looked worried about something asking a somewhat of question to that figure in the doorway.

"It is," he yawned stretching holstering his gun back, "I rode Rosu Robosu* as fast as he could." He told him walking over to a mound of pillows and dropped down and crashed immediately.

"Merde*!" he growled struggling up off the ground. "Back off ya oafs!" he snapped at them. "I 'ave ta go ta 'er." He said running off to where ever he has them at.

We heard howling in the distance. A distressed howling with some pain hinted in it. Most of the people in there winced or grimaced from it. Apparently, they all have heard this howl before.

"Must be big pups she's having." Someone mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked the person.

"Considering how big Daikin is a human. He's six 4 or 5. At least one of the pups is probably look like him."

"How do you know he's having multiples?"

"Most wolves have multiple pups. Kuma's also a were-wolf herself. It's rare for two werewolves that mate not have more than one pup at a time. Daikin's pretty powerful werewolf, he's been around 2100 hundred years*. Kuma hasn't been, but with Daikin he would be a reliable mate to have." Starrk said yawing even with his eyes close he could still make perfect sense.

"Why is he 2100 hundred years and not dead?"

"Here were already dead, demons you humans call us. Some are called spirits or shinigami are the full blow human dead ones. Some of the humans are called demons for reasons. Toushiro is an ice one. Old man Yamamoto is a fire one." More howling could be heard in distance it wasn't that higher pitched one. It was the loud low pitch one that could probably heard for miles around.

Some of the women who were with Daikin's mate when she was giving birth came back. There were a lot of women there. Some of them were talking about how cute the pups were. Or how big was one of them.

"Rukia! How did Kuma handle havin the pups?" the red head who, had strangely looked like a giant pineapple asked.

"Haha, the pups were great. I think Daikin's coming back to say the news about them."

"Spill it! How many are there?"

"Not telling Daikin has the right to announce it."

"You suck." He pouted slightly. After all, any one who gets pregnant here is exciting even though it could happen with out the help of medicine of any kind. When he said that Daikin came in panting in his werewolf form.

"Hehe, four freakin beautiful pups of mine. Three boys an' one girl. Da first born and boy Kentaro is da spittin image of me except da under bite an' is a big one boy. Kenji is da second born 'e looks more like Kuma dan me. 'E's got my eyes an' build but 'e isn' as strong or as big. 'E also 'aves some black hair mixed in 'is strawberry blonde fuzz on his head. Manzo is the dird born an' 'e looks like me but built fer speed like Kuma. 'E has black strawberry blonde an' white fuzz on 'is head, 'e's got dose violet eyes like 'is Ma. Da little girl…she's da runt of da litter…she's gonna be Papa's little girl," he smirked a little at that, "She's da perfect mixture of me and 'er mama. She got Kuma's hair and build. But, she 'as my eyes and strength, when she was holdin my finger she held it in an iron grip jus fer a little pup. Hehe, she'll hold 'er own one day 'gainst dose older boy pups. She'll 'ave 'er brudders 'elp of course. I be damned if she doesn' 'ave dem 'elp 'er when she needs it." He growled. Already setting goals for his kids.

"Daikin, congrats, I want some kits of my own now." Grimmjow said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Get yer own mate, ya blue cat." He smirked.

"Ah ya got me." He chuckled. Obviously over the fight they had. They must have a lot of fights.

"When will we see them?" someone voiced.

"When Kuma wants ta show 'em." He smirked. "Kami knows when dat would 'appen."

"So Diablo," immediately grabbing Daikin's attention making him growl being called that brought something up, "Are ya still being called out to bring the unlucky down to you know?" Starkk called out still take refuge on the mountain of pillows that would not have surprised me were reserved for him.

"I don' do dat anymore, ta much of a risk wit' a family an' all. Ya wouldn' know dat, Coyote, ya don' 'ave a familia." Daikin told Starrk in cold voice he hasn't talked in a while. "De ser enviados conlleva riesgos para mi, porque algunos quieren venganza despues de ser derribado*." He easily slipped into Spanish same as French.

"Stop talkin in Spanish." Grimmjow sighed from his spot that he returned to after congratulating Daikin.

"When I'm pissed I talk in French or Spanish, ya should know dat, Jaggerjaques, Daikin Titus 'as learned two Latin based languages being alive so along."

He grimaced something must have brought up old memories of something. "Yer thinkin of that again aren' ya?" Grimmjow asked him carefully like something could burst at any moment at any given day.

Daikin reached up with his hand to cover the side of his face the scars started from since they went diagonal across his face. "Maldito hijo de puta espero que se quema en el infierno junto a su amigo con Aizen.*" He growled into his hand about ready to attack anyone who yells at him. "Ellos sabien muy bien lo que me paso, es mejor que ver la esplada ire a golpear y destrozar a si ellos regresan!*" he growled before punching the wall nobody but Ichigo flinched when that happened. He already started to change

"Calm down I think you gave Ichigo a heart attack, dog trash." The monotone male/bat man* Ulquiorra Schiffer. "Damn it ya robot bat!" he roared. "Ya know damn well what 'appened ta when I was pup! Ya never stay golden*, when dat 'appens!" he bout lunged at the man before Starrk, damn he's fast, grabs the scruff of his neck able to hold him back and hold his wrists together with the other hand.

"We know what happened," he sighed before yawning for nth time that day, "He did something all to us. You know that. Some of us turned cold because of it. You need to stop thinking of that night. You can't change a thing that happened."

"Ya. Suck. Bastard." He gritted out still being held in the death grip.

"Get back to your mate and pups. Your too angry right now." He told him shoving him forward to the door. Daikin snarled and howled before running off into the night.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow after the tension seemed to resonate still.

"Nobody talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because, he was just a pup when it happened to him. Those scars on his face remind him of it everyday."

"What happened?"

"His…parents and littermates were murdered by him…those scars are from when he was attacked but he was saved by Starrk. That's why Starrk somehow get some sense into him when he's mad like that. Or when he thinks about that day." He mumbled. He wasn't the arrogant man he was when they first met. "That's what he meant by, "Ya never stay golden, when dat 'appens" he was too much traumatized by it took a lot for people to pull him out of his shell he was in for awhile after that."

"Oh," That all what Ichigo could say on that.

The night went on and it went better people started laughing again. Y'know parties for dead have always been pretty lively.

**1****st**** * you can make a shot in the dark to what it means? If ya know what petite means?**

**2****nd**** * its what the butt of his zanpakto looks like**

**3****rd**** * resurrección form looks like**

**4****th***** its reaitsu **

**5****th**** * Rosu Robosu is his horse in this case even though it means wolf pack, and Los Lobos would be a good name to be know by**

**6****th ***** means shit in French **

**7****th**** * for Daikin's arrancar number 21, and I know people haven't been around that long but its fiction, right? Anything can happen.**

**8****th**** * Being sent out brings risks to me because some want revenge after being brought down. Translation **

**9****th**** * Damn that F-er (can ya guess it?) hope he burns in hell with his friend and Aizen." Aizen is kinda like the one forever burning because of what he did**

**10****th**** * They know damn well what happened to me, they better watch their back i'll come hit them and mangle them if they come back!" **

**11****th**** * ehehe, **_**Outsiders**_** reference**

**12****th**** * da na na Batman! Na na batman!**

**Too many notes…**

**Thank you Google translate you are a lifesaver. **

_**Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold…**_

**My teacher was yelling that when we were leaving her class that after watching that, "Stay gold eighth graders! Stay gold!" **

**I never wrote in the style before I always have done it in 1****st**** person.**

**Daikin Titus (that's his last name) and Kuma are mine. Sadly Bleach is not mine.**


End file.
